


Close to Me

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Connor have feelings for Hank since a while and he doesn't really know how to tell his feelings.He know it's winter maybe he could have ideas for tell him how he feel.He had one idea of maybe keep close Hank and make it him warmer.





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Connor have feelings for Hank for a while and he doesn't really know how to tell his feelings.  
  
He know it's winter maybe he could have ideas to tell him how he feels.  
He had one idea of maybe keep close Hank and make it him warmer.  
  
1st time :  
  
They were near the Ambassador Bridge where they were talking about some stuff when Connor saw that Hank was a little cold. He put out his coat that he have since he is déviant, it's was one gift from Hank and put him on his shoulder  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I saw you were cold so I give you my coat"  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I can change the heat of my body, it's okay. I care about you, I wouldn't like if you were sick..."  
  
Hank was a little blushing  
  
2nd Time :  
  
Connor have bought some gloves for Hank for if he cold and also maybe he could hold his hand.  
  
There were talking outside about their new case while Hank was finishing eating.  
  
" Your hand look cold, Hank "  
  
" You are scanning me?"  
  
"No, I just saw that you put your hand in the jacket for making it warmer"  
  
"Yeah it's a little cold, but I have to eat too so I don't really care and I have no gloves"  
  
Connor takes the hand of Hank and warm him with his sensor "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just warming you up, I can share my heat with you"  
  
"You shouldn't do that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because maybe people would think..."  
  
"I don't care what people say about, you remember I'm not human I can do what I want"  
  
"You are crazy"  
  
"You knew about this," he said with one wink.  
  
Then when they arrive at home Connor give at Hank Gloves.  
  
3rd Time : (Lips Heating + kiss)  
  
They were having one case but they had to be hidden for attack after and catch the bad guy.   
Connor couldn't stop scanning Hank and see that his lips are cold...   
  
"You're cold..."   
  
"No kidding, Connor we are outside and we have snow"   
  
Then in one impulse Connor kiss Hank, Hank return the kiss even if he just so surprised.   
  
"Con..."   
  
"I was finding one way to heat your lips and also it's was for not be caught by the bad guys"   
  
They catch the bad guy, Hank couldn't stop at the kiss, he couldn't stop thinking that Connor is one good kisser and also he have feel his hard-on.   
  
Does Connor is interested by him?   
  
He was so distracted after this that he couldn't stop thinking of him.   
  
"What happen Hank?"   
  
"Nothing"   
  
"You sure, I guess you are still distracted by my kiss"   
  
"How did you know? No don't tell me you have scanned me"   
  
"I guess you are still troubled of why I do all of this"   
  
"Why? It is a plan?"   
  
"I wanted to show you I care about you, that I have feelings about you"   
  
"Connor..."   
  
"I have watched some movies about this and thought maybe it's could be a great idea..."   
  
Hank was just speechless he doesn't know what to do.   
  
"I guess maybe you should forget about this, and that maybe not all the movies are great to deal about relationship"   
  
Connor was so sad, he becomes to show more of his feelings since he is deviant, Hank can't imagine one day without Connor.   
  
Hank kiss Connor   
  
"You have feelings for me?" tell Connor  
  
"Obviously," say Hank  
  
+1 time (Making Love + heating)  
  
Hank décide to do the method of Connor for tonight.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Huh Hank" Connor had his head in his legs  
  
"Do you want to heat me in my led, I'm kinda little cold, we should maybe sharing heat?" he said with one big smile.  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"It's for tell you I would love that you be in my bed and that maybe we do something"  
  
Then the time Connor have thought he understand the meaning "Of course I would love to share my heat with you"  
  
"Let's do it"  
  
They made love and they were both happy.


End file.
